One Dance
by imaginefluffy
Summary: Two nights before the Volturi confrontation. Kate and Garrett dance. Sort of. One-shot.


**A/N: ****So this is a missing moment, I guess, from BD part two. It originated from me wishing that Garrett was in BD part one just so that he could have danced with Kate at the wedding. I think it'll make more sense when you read it.**

**I don't own anything; I just really love this pairing right now.**

* * *

Maybe he had been looking for Kate in some subconscious way,because he found her sitting on a rock in the forest. She was too far from the Cullen house to have just accidentally wandered out as much as what she had. She'd strayed for a reason.

"What's on your mind?"

He made it sound like a nonchalant question, but he genuinely wanted to know. She turned around, but when she saw it was him she relaxed again.

"There's a lot more to this life than I've given it credit for."

She could have easily been talking about a plethora of things. He honestly couldn't help but to ask.

"Like what?"

It took her a while to respond. He watched her think as he stepped a bit closer to her.

"Have you ever thought something would never happen, but then it does, and it confuses you at first because you're scared? You've never had to experience whatever feeling is completely taking over. You can't name it, but you know that it's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

He took a deep breath.

"Yes, actually."

She smiled to herself. Garrett suddenly frowned. The harmonious sound of strings being struck by tiny hammers echoed softly through the forest.

"Do you hear that?"

"Someone's probably playing the piano," she shrugged.

He was quiet for a while as a thought made its way into his head. She thought he'd left, it had gotten so silent. She had to turn around to make sure he was still there.

She looked over to see him with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked.

He extended his arm out toward her and held his hand palm up. She looked at it with a confused face for a few moments before she finally understood. She pondered the idea. One small dance couldn't hurt.

She laced her fingers with his and stood up. He spun her around, earning a light chuckle from her before he pulled her gently against him. He dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her. She mimicked the action by wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. They slowly swayed, wondering if what they were doing was even considered dancing, but did it really matter?

She went ahead and mentally noted that his scent was the most intoxicating thing she'd ever experienced. She couldn't explain what exactly it was that he did to her. It wasn't something she could just put into words. She knew he was important to her. She knew she probably couldn't handle living without him, as strange as that sounded. She was pretty sure she needed him because when she thought of her life without him, it upset her.

Falling back on her instincts, she took a deep breath. All of this was too much. She felt like saying something. She figured she should probably mention the fact that she thought she was falling in love with him. But should she? And was she even falling in love? She had no idea what it felt like.

"Where are you planning on going after this? Assuming, you know, we don't all die in the next two days."

He smiled.

"I think I'm done wandering," he said.

Her heart begged to beat again at that.

"You'd be a sorry excuse for a nomad if you stopped wandering."

She tried to keep it a light conversation because if it got all feely, she wouldn't know what to do.

"It's not really what I want anymore."

"So what do you want?"

_You, _his mind screamed.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," he said, because it was true. He knew he needed her; he was just trying to work out some way to actually _tell _her that.

"I hear Alaska's pretty great. Denali, in particular, is really nice," she said.

He suppressed a laugh because it would ruin the progress they were making, even if it was extremely slow. He liked talking to her.

"I'll have to visit there someday," he teased.

"Right," she said as she sent a small current through his body. He only winced then held her tighter. She smiled to herself.

It was silent for a few moments, the piano music serving as the perfect background noise. He remembered the first day he came here. He hadn't planned on finding someone to spend forever with, but does anyone really ever plan something like that? He simply came to witness something remarkable, not to fall in love along the way, and was that even what this was? Love? He didn't know what it felt like. Maybe she did, and maybe he could ask her if that was what she felt like this was, but shouldn't he know?

A confession rested internally on his chest. Part of him wanted to just say everything and be completely honest. Another part of him wanted to keep his thoughts locked in his mind where she would never hear them. But then every moment he'd spent with her over the past few weeks played in his head. She was so unlike anyone he'd met before. She was so unique, and clever, and beautiful, and _ugh_ he had to tell her.

"Can I tell you something?"

The atmosphere around them shifted almost immediately to something more serious.

"Of course," she said.

He sighed.

"This life has felt like a puzzle to me. I had all the pieces, or so I thought, and I put it together, but I was still missing something. Maybe that's why I was a nomad for so long. I was just searching for that one thing that I needed. I never really found the missing piece until I met you."

She closed her eyes and begged time to stop. Could it? Just this once? She needed to hold on to this moment for as long as possible because she never wanted to forget it.

"You wait two days before we face our impending doom to admit all of this to me?"

"No time like the present," he said with a light chuckle.

She smiled before looking up at him.

"You do understand that I've waited a thousand years to find someone like you, right?"

He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face.

"I'm worth it," he promised.

"You better be," she said before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: ****… How was it? You should review and let me know how I did. It's the first fanfic I've ever actually posted anywhere.**


End file.
